


The Wrong People

by Pollarize



Series: Late Night Thoughts [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, brief mention of an abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe we are meant to meet the wrong people</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong People

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make these tumblr idea posts into a collection because some of these quotes are beautiful
> 
> credit goes to http://cloudpetter.tumblr.com/post/131698803306/shybabykitten-this-kinda-sounds-like-a-poem

“Do you ever think about how things are meant to be?” Josh asked, staring up at the ceiling. Tyler scoffed and rolled over to look at his friend.

“No way, things can’t all be meant to be. If that was so then why did I date _him_?” Tyler asked and Josh remembered the exact person Tyler was referring to. An abusive asshole who wanted nothing more than sex and ruined Tyler for quite some time. Josh looked away from Tyler then, taking a deep breath and sitting up before he looked back.

“What if we are meant to meet the wrong people?” He asked and Tyler stayed silent, his jaw twitching with anger.

“I mean, like, we wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t dated him, if he’d never treated you that way then I wouldn’t have offered you help on that bench, I would have never met you and gotten to enjoy your presence the way I can now,” Josh explained, looking down as he remembered the sad boy sitting out in the rain.

Tyler shrugged and rolled over, turning his back to Josh then.

“Maybe we’re not meant to be then,” Tyler whispered and he still sounded angry, upset even at being reminded of his past. Josh crawled over quietly, leaning over Tyler until he could see his face, the way Tyler deliberately kept his eyes on the wall, straining not to look up at Josh.

  
He gave in though and looked at Josh out of the corner of his eyes, a small smile slipping onto his face as he saw Josh with a goofy grin and his hair falling over his forehead, messy curls sticking out in random directions.

“But maybe we’re the lucky ones, Ty,” he said easily and Tyler blushed for a moment, reaching up and pushing Josh’s face away so he could sit up.

“You know you’re crazy?” Tyler asked, looking at Josh incredulously. Josh only shrugged and smiled again, laughing quietly at the thought.

Tyler reached out and grabbed Josh’s hand, pulling it up to his face and kissing each of the knuckles, knowing that Josh would be flustered and flattered as he always was. Tyler took his time, closing his eyes and basking in the soft sigh that escaped Josh’s lips.

“Well, maybe we’re soulmates then, too,” Tyler asked, looking up to Josh who’s face was completely red, “Because I know you aren’t the wrong person.”

Josh leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Tyler’s lips, lingering in his breathing space for a moment before he whispered.

**  
“Soulmates it is,”**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, its lame im sorry


End file.
